Gripping Fear
by GallifreyanUsagi
Summary: Freshly regenerated and new, the Master finds himself running from human scientists gone wild from sometime later than the 21th Century. But now, he's face a new emotion, one he hasn't known for a while...gripping fear. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. So this is actually my second take on a Master story. But the first one was so unpopular I had to kill it.**

**IMPORTANT:**

**[] symbolizes the Master interjecting something from his train of thought.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.**

Gripping fear, that was something the Master hadn't felt in a while, gripping fear.

But now...running from what seemed to be everything that his life used to have: the Doctor, the Humans, and his own _self._

Not literally...but it could happen.

Literally he was currently running away from savage humans from the 36th Century who had never seen a Time Lord before and now wanted to slay his guts to make lovely patterns on the floor.

Oh, and dissect him.

He'd regenerated too.

Now he had wavy-ish blonde mix hair, greenish blue eyes and probably the most annoying accent ever.

It was French.

_French._

French.

_French._

French.

It was still nice to try out the voice though, migraine medicine on hand.

He couldn't believe what he'd see when he finds the Doctor again, last he'd seen the Doctor, he'd been somewhere in his thirties probably. From what he could deduce he was a teenager. A flipping teenager.

Still could be worse.

Me neither.

"THERE HE IS!" a blood-stained, gory-looking, and frankly-annoying man yelled, "GET 'IM!"

"It's 'him'," The Master shook his head while running, "Not ''im'."

The only reason the Master was actually running was not because of his access energy,

[Maybe a little, okay!],

but because he knew if those people caught him, it'd be the end. Bye-bye, Master. No, he probably not even get that, he'd probably get shoved into something and die.

And the Doctor wouldn't show up either, even if the Doctor was going to get him, he'd either arrive too early and get bored, or too late and be...too late?

[I really need to think of better things than that! Idiot Master! Focus!]

The Doctor had every right to hate the Master. If the Time Lords had been alive the Doctor would've probably been the one who shot him instead of Lucy.

The Master...his hatred ran off his fear.

Fear of the Doctor.

[There! Admitted!]

Fear of the Doctor laughing at him.

Fear of the Doctor poking fun at him.

Fear of the Doctor _looming over _him.

That's why he'd cowered back on the Valiant. The Doctor had been in a ball of energy...of power. The Master had not been, the Doctor had been able to disarm him with barely thinking. Then...then...

The Doctor _forgave _him.

He _forgave _him.

After spending The-Year-That-Never-Was attempting just to maybe get the slightest bit of attention from the Doctor, he'd gone and forgave him. Probably the biggest insult-to-injury.

It's kind of like you act up purposely in front of your friends or total strangers just to get off as cool or slick. And then they seemingly ignore you.

[Getting it now?]

NOTE TO SELF: Never, never let the Doctor plot for a whole year. It's evil.

[And he says I'm the evil one]

Without realizing it, the Master had let his tormentors catch up to him, and before he knew it, they had a sedative in his blood.

[Couldn't tell if it was lethal or not]

Then, the world took a black opaque, and it was gone for good.

* * *

><p>The Master woke up strapped on a bed, he wasn't stripped, <em>thankfully<em>, but was enable to move.

Enable to move.

Freaking move.

[How cruel are these people?]

He could feel new drugs in his blood too, but couldn't decide if they were fatal, there was one that stuck out like a sore thumb, though.

Aspirin.

Aspirin.

[Freaking aspirin]

Why? The Master couldn't sense a fatal dose, but it was enough to make him severely ill. And then, he'd have to go to one of those space hospitals that he hated.

[Especially those of you who have cat allergies]

That meant the only one he could turn for help was...

The Doctor.

The-Freaking-Doctor.

"Well, he's waken up," a young man came through the door, "How you doing, freak?"

[I was wondering what's with the freak, so I did the obvious]

"What's with the freak?" the Master tried his most cocky-French voice.

"Oh, a fighter here!" the man laughed at him, _laughed!_

[I'm shivering in here!]

"We call you freak not because of your two hearts," he laughed again, "That's not the weirdest thing we've ever seen, it's the brain capacity you have!"

The Master's eyebrows furrowed.

"The amount your brain could actually do and how much of it you've blocked off!"

"What'd you mean, blocked off?" the Master glared.

"That means how much you don't use, or how much of your memories you choose not to remember, we've been able to access some of them and we've decided to do you a favor and make you remember."

[You just can guess this dude is evil, right? I'm not the only one?]

"Oh, Rassilon," the Master groaned as a wave of nausea from the aspirin flew over him.

"Oh, how unfortunate," the man said that told you he never really cared at all.

[That evil-doer]

Then, the man walked out, walked out like he didn't care about the fact that the Master was lying unable to move on a table, with the highest fever he felt like he's had all his life.

Still could be worse...

_The Doctor could be here._

**A.N. Don't forget to review!**

**QUESTIONS I NEED HELP WITH:**

**Should I bring in the Doctor? Which one?**

**If there are multiple companions which should I bring.**

**Should I do it right after the Stolen Earth where everybody was basically there?**

**How long should the Master stay in the faculty?**

**Should I involve a plot that I've been recently reading about in Old Who?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. I haven't been updating for a while, probably because I wasn't happy with the views.**

**But let me tell you lovely readers.**

**I DON'T FREAKING CARE!**

**I'm not going to give up this story no matter how much hate I receive.**

**Zeus' Sins, I love you, I really do. **

**Disclaimed.**

The Master groaned into reality. He's been feeling even worse lately. Whether it was his fear, or his sickness, or maybe just how comically human this all was.

He groaned again, maybe it was the sickness.

The Master tried to move his restrained head to the side a little, he couldn't manage much, but it was enough not to puke all over himself.

And then he did it.

He puked.

[Ew...Wait! When did I become such a girl]

The evil-man looked up, "Try to keep your insides in,"

God, he was so impossible.

So the Master did the only logical thing:

"God, you're so impossible,"

The man grinned psychotically before sending a jolt of electricity up the Master's weak and frail and frankly very numb body.

"Shut up, I'm working,"

"And I'm lying down in pain, we're even,"

"Maybe I should just call you 'Sass', or maybe I should just cut your tongue out? Do you even realize how long I've had to put up with you?"

The Master's mind raced, how long had he been there? His clock had short-circuited,

[Yeah, because that's how Time Lords do it!]

He had lost count at: 18 weeks, 4 days, 9 hours, 15 minutes and 52 seconds.

And that was a long time ago.

*bleep*

[Sorry, this part cannot be viewed]

"You don't know, do you?" the man grinned, looking at a syringe filled with ominous black liquid.

What liquid is black?

[Ugh, I'm starting to annoy myself now, the French-ness must be getting to me. I mean, not all French are bad, it's just a stereotype, but I seem to be the stereotype...I'm ranting again]

God, he's so impossible.

And, no, the Master wasn't going to do that again.

"My opinion on you is that you lost all control of time as soon as your brain was numbed enough to let our technology and telepaths get through,"

[That awkward moment when people you hate think that they're opinion is valuable]

"I'm a telepath too," the man looked up, "I can here everything your thinking, and frankly, I haven't mentioned it until now because it was hilarious, some telepaths sit outside because it so funny,"

"You've-been-laughing-at-me," the Master's voice was cut up.

"Yeah," he grinned sadistically, "While probing your mind we found out of you, so you're the Master, eh? Just think of how much the Judoon would reward us," he leaned into the Master's pale, sweating face, "But you're even more valuable here,"

"What's your name," the Master wheezed.

"Alex De Funnel," he grinned, "I put the 'fun' in all of this, don't you think so?"

"Idiot," he whispered.

"What was that?" he leaned evilly, "You're so going to regret that tomorrow morning,"

"Well," the Master struggled to get out his sarcastic comment, "I seem to be asleep all the time, so you see, I'm a problem solver,"

"Seriously, Sass," Mr. Funnel-cake sighed, "I had so much hope for you in the beginning, now that we all believe you're utterly broken, you're still talking back,"

"I'm a strong person,"

"That," he paused, "You are,"

He then jammed that evil-looking-black-liquid-thingy into his neck.

[That seriously hurt, Funnels]

* * *

><p>OW! OW! OW! OW!<p>

THE PAIN!

THE AGONY!

Okay, so maybe the Master was overreacting a little bit, but it hurt like...like...like...the Doctor!

No that's stupid.

Incorrect grammar too.

Well, in his tense.

"Good morning!" Funnel monster walked in.

_It isn't a coincidence that morning and mourning sound similar._

He had resorted to telepathic communication when he woke up, the black liquid was jammed right in his vocal chords.

Which is, like, ow.

"See!" he looked at him, "Problem solver or not, you're still up!"

A scared looking woman entered, "Sir Funnel?"

[Wait, this dude was knighted, like, BOOM]

"Yes?" he looked up at her pleasantly.

[That's a lie]

"He might die today," she tried to keep her voice a whisper, "Shouldn't we have him die happier?"

"If I die in my sleep I can say I died doing what I love," he managed to croak out, no knowing if this girl was telepathic.

"I'm a telepath," she smiled.

[Phew!]

"Keep him awake in this process," Funnel looked back.

"But, sir!" the woman rushed, "That'll be painful!"

[Oh, great]

"Excruciating!"

[Wonderful]

"He'll probably die!"

[Lovely]

"You shut up," the man pointed at the Master.

The Master then went fell unconscious as waves of pain hit him.

It wasn't normal pain either. It like took his already horrible sickness, which is going to take a long time to recover from, enhanced it, hit him with it, slapped him.

You get the point.

**A.N. I'm back! And please REVIEW!**


End file.
